bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Justice Tesla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20525 |no = 749 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 82 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 42, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Tesla, Eriole's aide. Both Tesla and Eriole hail from the same orphanage, having lived as siblings until each of them was adopted by a foster family. Various circumstances prompted their reunion afterwards, leading Tesla to become Eriole's shadow in order to provide continuous support. She developed abilities far greater than anyone in the whole nation for Eriole's sake, and will only wield them for his sake alone. |summon = I shall turn the path you seek into the path Eriole seeks. That is my current duty. |fusion = I shall accept your power. All in the name of Lord Eriole. |evolution = Being with you reminds me of those days. We were poor, but we were happy. Lord Eriole, I... | hp_base = 4383 |atk_base = 1584 |def_base = 1476 |rec_base = 1584 | hp_lord = 6150 |atk_lord = 2110 |def_lord = 1930 |rec_lord = 2110 | hp_anima = 7140 |rec_anima = 1813 |atk_breaker = 2407 |def_breaker = 1633 |atk_guardian = 1813 |def_guardian = 2227 | hp_oracle = 5754 |rec_oracle = 2506 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Imperial Authority |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec of Water & Light types |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Aqua Fort |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP for all allies & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals (2300~2600 + 25.6% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 26 |sbb = Liber Astraia |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts one's own Spark damage and critical rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 8 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20524 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = Not to be confused with Ice Tower Tesla from Rare Summon. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Tesla2 }}